Quick Fix
.|Crew members that use your First Aid Kits or Doctor Bags take less damage for seconds.|Medic}} Mechanics Basic: The basic variant of this skill allows heisters to deploy First Aid Kits and Doctor Bags faster. This applies both as primary or secondary deployables (if using Jack Of All Trades aced). Deploy speed does stack with Jack Of All Trades' faster deploy speed. Aced: Acing the skill grants damage resistance to crew members who used the player's kit or bag, for a duration of seconds. The 120 second timer starts as soon as one of the deployables is used. Timer does restart back to 0 every time either of the two deployables are used again. Does not stack by multiple uses. Timer does register the Uppers auto-use ability if 'revived' by a First Aid Kit. Strategy Basic: Despite being a simple and short skill, faster deployment speed is not something to be underestimating in any scenario. Although it is most likely to be most useful for builds that make use of First Aid Kits instead. Scenarios vary. A faster deployment can without a doubt make the difference between standing on your feet, or visiting custody. This is most notorious for Stoic builds, who have no armor to sustain them a little bit while running away (armor converted to health), and have to suffer from low HP ( HP) after being revived. It's critical for the Stoic player to place a First Aid Kit on his feet, use it (or just accept going down to auto-use it), and then run away. If the player were to be too slow, he'd get downed again on the spot. Deploy speeds can make all the difference. Aced: Whether damage resistance is a valuable buff of not will depend on what kind of build the player is using. For example, heisters with two-piece suit/light armor will not see any difference for damage resistance, as they have a very light armor/health pool to be visible. Heavy armor builds are the most benefited from this additional damage resistance layer, even if it is a very small value. Although do is a small value, players should not expect an outstanding outcome on the short-term. Instead, they should focus on the full seconds, long term. On combination with a heavy armor build, this small value can prove quite big as the player sustains more damage. That said, do not expect such small number to be a tide turner. Do not rely on Quick Fix aced as a super armor absorbent (e.g. Maniac Perk Deck, or Frenzy aced), and only use it as an extra. This skill is particularly useful when combined with the Uppers skill for First Aid Kits, as the auto-use ability combines well with the faster deployments, and the increased number of total uses complements the damage reduction. Trivia *In the medical field, a quick fix is a first aid procedure of quickly patching up a wound, granting the medical personnel extra time until the wound can be addressed properly. Key words are 'extra time', as this may have repercussions if not addressed on the long term. **This does fit very well the gameplay style of the First Aid Kits and the reason for the damage reduction: Allows heisters to get back on their feet in dire situations with a damage resistance, but mostly used to allow the heister to gain extra time until one can obtain a Doctor Bag to resupply its down count.